battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LOGIC CHAT!
8:33BattleReviewshi *8:37MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *Just made the Core Cycle. *https://battlereviews.fandom.com/wiki/SSLW_Returns!_Beta/Core_Cycle *Yep. *The Core Cycle. *The weakness chart of the game. *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Sector_2A#gallery-15 *Dumb TSRITW. *Mania is only restricted in this world yet you make division illegal. *Why would you make division illegal? *Okay, I'll make Jack illegal then. *Have fun. *TSRITW... *Have fun seeing your moves of Jack illegal for a way better reason... *Battle? *8:50BattleReviewsyeah? *8:51MrYokaiAndWatch902Why did he ban division moves? *Did he not understand Reanimated Ron was trying to divide him into 21 Wunsies and not divide his HP by 21? *Seriously... *Speaking of which... *8:51BattleReviewsyeah... it's face palm worthy *8:52MrYokaiAndWatch902Remember that time where Mr. Freezy said that Ice Shards is an Iron attack? *8:52BattleReviewsyeah *8:52MrYokaiAndWatch902Even more face-palm worthy, if it was a superior attack... *8:52BattleReviewsfor being sharp *8:52MrYokaiAndWatch902Ice Shards is Steel. *8:53BattleReviewsyeah, because its sharp, according to this stupid logic *8:53MrYokaiAndWatch902This breaks a ton of logic. *Now for some reason icicles can impale the undead, destroy stones, and such. *I was about to say "Speaking of which, TSRITW thinks that throwing a stone at a dragon kills the dragon." but... *Never mind. *And he STILL has Black and White Bloons resistant to stuff they shouldn't be resistant to. *BLACK BLOONS CAN BE BURNT IN BTD6, YET THEY CAN'T IN RANDOM ADVENTURES! *Remember that time TSRITW had Random Adventures as a ripoff of SSLW? *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures?diff=156&oldid=155 *BTW: SSLW (original) is just angering me. *I'm talking about the mention of it. *Not the original comic. *9:04BattleReviewsyeah... it sucks *9:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Anyways! *https://battlereviews.fandom.com/wiki/SSLW_Returns!_Beta/Core_Cycle *Core Cycle. *New elements I'm adding... *"Nexus: Not as in families, but as in link logic. Because Phrenic wasn't enough for that." *9:08BattleReviewsbound huh? *sounds great *9:10MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes. *A bound is basically an attack which rebounds off and damages you instead. *Tends to be used more with Palisade, because heck it IS a shield. *Think of it like a counter-attack! *Speaking of which, we forgot the fact that Bouncy was also trampolines. *Anyways, Battle. *Superior version of Confection? *IDK, probably... *Uhh.... *Battle? *Battle? You still here? *Battle? *9:40BattleReviewsyes i am *9:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Goodie! *Well... *Shall we start working on the Core Cycle? *I guess let's start working on it! *So first up... *PALISADE! *Because shields are gud. *9:54BattleReviewsalright *9:54MrYokaiAndWatch902Lodestone > Palisade *Reasoning: Shields are usually metal. *RIGHT? RIGHT?! *(Though some can be wood.) *9:58BattleReviewsnot all of them *10:02MrYokaiAndWatch902Ohkay... *Palsiade > Haste *Reason: Just some normal stuff. *10:03BattleReviewshmmmmm *10:03MrYokaiAndWatch902In Pocket God: Fast loses to Counter *10:04BattleReviewsthis also applies to real life *10:04MrYokaiAndWatch902In Smash Bros: More Strength = Less Defense. More Defense = Less Speed. More Speed = Less Strength. *Yep. *Chi > Palisade *Then, Ordnance > Palisade *10:14BattleReviewsok... *10:14MrYokaiAndWatch902REASON: *If you're strong, shields are pretty much useless (normal ones at least). *And then, heavy artillery can just break your shield. *Right?! *No? *Battle. *What's your HONEST opinion on Dora and the Lost City of Gold? *In my opinion, it's Dora the Explorer, but edgy. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:48132 *Teamwork element confirmed...? *Battle...? *You still here? *Gonna make Seesta. *10:49BattleReviewsyes *10:51MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *Chi > Palisade and Ordnance > Palisade? *https://battlereviews.fandom.com/wiki/SSLW_Returns!_Beta *Battle? *Gonna add Chi > Palisade and Ordnance > Palisade *11:06BattleReviewsalright *11:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Palisade > Spatium *Reason: USUALLY shields reflect ranged stuff. *11:11BattleReviewsusually *11:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Yep. *Not all shields can just bounceback stuff off, but... *Moving on. *11:23BattleReviewsyeah *11:28MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's just move on to.... *VIRULENCE: The poison element *hmm *Virulence > Verdure *I really need to rename Verdure *Right, Battle? *Battle, why are you so absent? *11:50BattleReviewsalright *but rename verdure into what *11:52MrYokaiAndWatch902Umm... *Grove? *11:53BattleReviewsalright *nice name *11:54MrYokaiAndWatch902Thesaurus results: Coppice *going to choose that *first let's get rid of all the obvious ones which are from Pokemon for Virulence. *check them all off *Let's use Pokemon logic. *First, that is. *hmm *I'm not planning Peptic, Crutch, or Balance to have any weaknesses or strengths. *Thaum > Virulence... *Hmm... *12:02BattleReviewshmmmm *12:03MrYokaiAndWatch902Virulence > Viand obviously *Virulence does BRUISE to Baguette... *Virulence > Ardor probably won't work *Virulence > Protoplasm *12:05BattleReviewsalright *12:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Virulence > Kemono *Haven't seen a poison-proof animal. Ever. *12:18BattleReviewsyeah *12:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Virulence > Fango obviously *Before we move on... *Still need some tips on the final Bowser fight in Super Mario Odyssey. *Sure, I should JUMP frequently, but... *afk *back *NOW LET'S CONTINUE! *So Battle... *FERRIC STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES! *Hmm.... *12:56BattleReviewsalright *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Ferric > Verglas *Obviously! *1:09BattleReviewsyeah *1:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Then... *Fulminate > Ferric *(TAKE THAT, RANDOM ADVENTURES!) *1:09BattleReviewsyeah! *1:10MrYokaiAndWatch902Ferric > Chi *Err, no. *Chi > Ferric *(NOW TAKE THAT RANDOM ADVENTURES! *Ferric > Incisor (Chewing iron is a calamity) *1:13BattleReviewsye *1:15MrYokaiAndWatch902urgh *Ferric > Lux? *Reasoning because mirrors? *Ferric < Anode? *1:18BattleReviewsyeah... *1:18MrYokaiAndWatch902So Ferric > Lux and Ferric < Anode? *Ferric > Phrenic *Y'know what. *Let's just RP! *1:20BattleReviewsalright! *1:25MrYokaiAndWatch902RANDOM ADVENTURES LOGIC CONTINUED *(a gigantic sword comes out of the sky and pierces megtank) *1:36BattleReviewsmegtank: alright... i supose *1:37MrYokaiAndWatch902(megtank explodes into lots of tanks) *1:42BattleReviewsZank: Didn't expect that to happen *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902(suddenly, out of nowhere...) *(literally acid flies onto zank) *Zank: OH NO AHHH HECK NO! *zank dies) *2:04BattleReviewsAciter: hehehehe *Aciter: not sure what logic that is *Aciter: oh wait *2:04MrYokaiAndWatch902(SUDDENLY, MORE COLOR CHARTREUSE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE!) *2:05BattleReviewsAciter: but still, what- *Aciter: ever *Aciter: oh look color chartreuses *2:09MrYokaiAndWatch902(gets stuffed into his face_ *2:10BattleReviewsAciter: dude wtf *2:11MrYokaiAndWatch902(aciter starts to cringe hard) *(because you know, random adventures logic) *I HATE LUNCH AFKS! *2:19BattleReviewsagreed *3:46MrYokaiAndWatch902sorry *i'm back *ugh *dismissed sadly *3:48BattleReviewsgtg sorry *oh im already dismissed *alright *see ya Category:Blog posts